The One Year Plan
by adorablyxniki
Summary: When Adam found out he was Victors son, he left everything behind in New York including his girlfriend Kendall. Now a few months later, Kendall is in GC threatening to expose the real Adam unless he follows her plan. Full Summary inside, slightly AU, R&R.
1. Miss me Darling?

**Title:** The One Year Plan

**Author:** Niki-Lyn B.

**Summery:** When Adam found out he was none other than Victor Newman's son, he was offered a chance of a lifetime and took it. He left behind everything in New York, including his girlfriend Kendall Barrett. Now a few months after he settled in to his new position as Executive at Newman Enterprises, Kendall has come to get her fair share of his money –and secretly his heart- or expose the real him to his father and everyone else in Genoa City!

**Rating :** PG13-R

**Genre:** Partly AU, Multi-Chapter, Romance, Drama, Comedy

**Spoilers/Speculation:** Rifting on spoilers and unconfirmed speculations.

**Chapter One:** Miss me Darling?

_PG-13_

Adam typed away at his computer, glancing over at the report occasionally. He was hard at work, wanting to prove himself more to his father and half-siblings. A knock at his office door, caused him to temporally pause. "Come in." He called out, not bothering to stand. Adam continued typing away as the door opened, then closed. The sound of carpeted foot steps stopped at his desk, a small shadowy figure casted on the desk.

"Ye…Kendall?" Adam was startled as he looked up, his ex-girlfriend Kendall Barrett stood in front of him. Her lightly tanned armed crossed in front of her chest, as she stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Miss me darling?" She asked in a sarcastic tone, forcing an English accent she picked up when she was little from living in London. His face was twisted into a shocked expression, one that didn't seem too happy to see the woman he spent the better part of his New York based life with.

"I…how….what the hell are you doing here?" Adam managed to get out after a few moments of stuttering. Kendall rolled her hazel eyes as she shook her head slightly, she chuckled faintly.

"Is that any way to talk to your girlfriend -?"

"Ex girlfriend." He cut in. Kendall gave him a hurt look, raising her eyebrow as she stared at him. When Adam moved to Genoa City, he decided to cut all his ties that held him in New York. Kendall included. He didn't bother to tell her face to face, he just left a message on her cell. Judging by the look on her face, she didn't get the message.

"Is that any way to talk to your _ex_ girlfriend who loves you so much and who you never bothered to call when you moved to Geneva City with your rich old daddy?" She said adding the minor fix he wanted. Her tone was icy and that of a hurt little child, that was the tone he'd seen her have when she was trying to convince her father's family she was really his daughter.

Adam's mouth went dry, not knowing the correct response to tell her. Kendall's stare was making it almost impossible to think straight. Damn her paternal family and their damn genes. Adam licked his lips, running an almost shaky hand through his hair.

"For starters Kens, it's Genoa City. Okay? Secondly, don't give me that look or tone. I left a voice mail on your cell and -"

"_My cell phone_!? Are you _freaking_ kidding me?" She exclaimed her mouth fell open in shock and Adam was sure everyone in the building heard her.

"Keep your voice down." Adam urged, as he stood to his feet. Kendall just stared in shock at him.

"What type of man – or boy should I say, breaks up with someone through a voice mail? What are you 15? Can't face your girlfriend so you do it through the phone? God Adam I thought you had more class than that."

"I should have handled it differently okay? I will admit that, but what else was I supposed to do huh? You were finally connecting with your father's family, I wanted to come here and connect with mine and I didn't want you to have to make that choice on choosing between me and your family."

"So _you_ did it for me?" Kendall asked re-crossing her arms. She shook her head. "Those people _aren't_ my family, when I told them I was their son's daughter they called me trash looking for a quick buck and that I wasn't a member of their family. Even if they are finally welcoming me into their _little clan_, they will never be my family okay? You were my family Adam, not them." She said softly, looking at him with a pout.

Adam looked at her and sighed. "You should go Kendall."

Kendall wiped her eyes with her index finger and laughed, sniffling. "You would like that wouldn't you? Well guess what, I'm not going anywhere." She said, her tone shifted from icy/hurt to icy/demanding. Yep, damn paternal genes working.

"I _want my fair _share." She continued. Adam's face fell. "What the fuck are you talking about?" He snapped.

"_My_ fair share of money you idiot. After all you are Victor Newman Jr. You are one Victor Newman Sr.'s little heirs, who will get a nice slice of pie when he kicks the _golden_ bucket, and seeing that new piece of arm candy he has, I'm sure all the Viagra and cigars and fine wine along with the sweaty part with miss 20-something will take it's toll in a little less than a month."

Adam looked at Kendall with in shock, his mouth literally hung open. "Wha…wha…"

"I agree with that guess." Nicholas Newman said with a small smile as she entered Adam's office, carrying his daughter, Summer with one arm holding some files in the other.

"Nicholas!" Adam said startled, for the first time in a long time feeling nervous. "What…why are you here?" He asked trying to calm his tone down, forcing a smile.

Nicholas gave him a look, noticing his mannerism. "Trust me I didn't come down here to watch movies or paint each other's toenails, I was just coming to give you the last of the files Victoria wanted me to give you and then me, my wife, Vickie, JT, Reed, and this little one, were going to be heading to lunch." He said plopping the files down with a less than excited tone in the first part.

"As I was coming in I couldn't help but over hear _'Seeing that new piece of arm candy' _yada yada you know the rest." Nicholas said with a small smile as he turned towards Kendall. "I must say I love the way you look at things, even if your taste in friends are bad." He said bobbing his head to Adam, with a laugh. Kendall laughed along with him, Adam made a small 'ha-ha' laugh before snarling off to the side as he turned his head.

"Well thank you. I'm Kendall Barrett." She said to Nicholas, smiling sweetly as she extended her hand. Nicholas shook it and smiled. "Nice to meet you Kendall. I'm Nicholas Newman, Adam's older half-brother." He said releasing her hand. "And this little girl on my arm is Summer." Nicholas continued in a baby-talk voice.

"Aww, hello gorgeous girl." Kendall cooed gently shaking the little girl's hand. Summer cooed and smiled, kicking her feet with glee. Kids were Kendall's weakness, she couldn't help but coo and gush over them. Adam knew she always wanted to become a mother, that was one issue they always seem to fight about. For seven years she tried to convince him to marry her and start a family, his mother too. But Adam wanted to wait.

"Well I will let you and my brother get back to talking, hopefully I will be seeing you around. I am sure my sister would love to meet you, especially since what you said about Sabrina." Nicholas said with a smile, as he began to turn.

"I'm sure you will. I'll be looking forward to seeing you again, and your sister." Kendall said with a smile. Summer lifted and waved her little hand at Kendall, and vice versa.

As soon as the door shut, Adam let out a breath as he ran his hand shakily through his hair. Kendall turned back towards Adam as she sat down in the chair in front of his desk. "Calm down Adam, he didn't hear any of the other details to what I said."

Adam looked at her. "And how do you know that? The man hates me, for all you know he heard everything and is going to tell the world!"

Kendall held her hands up. "Don't get snippy." She said as she lowered them. Crossing her legs Kendall looked up at him. "So back to my plan-"

"Whoa-whoa, Kendall there is no plan." Adam protested, cutting her off again. She rolled her eyes, and laughed as she stood to her feet. She walked around the desk till she was inches from him. "Wanna bet?" She dared.

"Either I get all the money I gave you back including interest, or I go straight to your daddy and tell him how you really got into Harvard, finishing 2nd in your class, how you got all those good jobs, and how you paid for all those suits and your fancy little penthouse. My great-grandfather kept the receipts Adam." She told him coldly.

His mouth went dry and he suddenly felt sick in his stomach. Adam should have known better than to cross her, not call her or work something out. He deserved this, he deserved her wrath, but all of _this_?

"Kendall, baby, you wouldn't do this to me. C'mon, I know you still love me." Adam said, trying a different approach. His voice was soft, romantic almost. He took one step closer to her, his hand taking hers.

"I love you; I should have handled it different. You will never know just how sorry I am." Adam continued, looking into her eyes. Kendall's nose twitched and she tilted her head up, looking up at him.

"C'mon baby, lemme make this up to you." Adam pleaded, giving her a teeth flashing smile. Kendall smiled. She bought it, Adam knew it.

"Aww, baby." Kendall cooed, smiling so innocently. "There is _only_ one way to you can make it up to me, by following my plan or else!" She had spoke so sweetly up to the coma, then her voice was demanding and Adam felt his stomach muscles tighten.

She brushed past him, pulling away her hand as she sat in his plush leather chair crossing her knee high skirt clad legs. Adam had to admit, she looked great. With a beige skirt and crisp white short sleeve-cuff blouse and her great-grandmother's pearls, along with a pair of strappy beige heels, she looked very classy. She was only a year younger than him, but could pass for 18. Clubs always thought she faked her ID when she was legal to go to them, or want to drink alcohol.

Adam knew how persistent she was, he had told her never take no for answer when they first started going out. He never expected her to use his own knowledge against him. That and her paternal genes. That family always fought and were the stubbornness group of people he had ever had the displeasure of meeting.

With a sigh of defeat Adam sat on the edge of his dark oak desk. "Fine, what is your plan?"

Kendall smiled as she leaned effortlessly back in the chair. "I knew you'd see it my way."

**To Be Continued**


	2. I say Yes,you say No,& old man says Whoa

**Chapter Two:** I say Yes, you say No, and the old man says Whoa

_PG-13_

"No, no, no, no, **no way**!" Adam exclaimed as he ran an almost shaky hand through his brown hair. Kendall leaned back in his office chair with a grin, she crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head back.

"Some_thing_ wrong dear?" She asked, knowing good and well what the answer would be. Her plan was less than to be desired, in his terms anyways. But when you really look at it she was just be fair. After all she devoted seven years of her life to him, as did he. Another year would be a piece of cake.

"I _can not _believe you actually have the nerve to ask me _that_." Adam snapped, pressing his hands on his hips as he looked at her. "I can't believe you have _the_ nerve to blackmail me into marrying you!"

Kendall laughed as she stood. "My _darling_ Ad-dumb, oh you kill me." She said shaking her head.

"Oh if only I could." Adam said laughing along with her, but almost in a serious tone. Kendall cocked her head at him.

"Trust me, if anyone dies in this relationship it won't be me, you can count on that." She told him with a grin. "Now back to my plan, I would love to know what is ever so hard about it."

Adam looked at her as if she was crazy. "Are. You. Kidding. Me?" He asked her as his mouth hung open slightly.

Kendall shook her head; it was amazing she put up with him so long being as dense as he is. "No. I mean, I didn't tell your brother-"

"Half brother."

"Half brother, _god you are annoying_, what our relationship was. It could work." Kendall said with shrug as she sat on the edge of his desk, crossing her legs. "Nobody would suspect a thing."

Adam shook his head. "No, no _no_."

Kendall nodded. "Yes, yes _yes_."

"So what? I am supposed to go to my dad and say _'Hey dad, guess what I never told you but I am engaged and the wedding is this week. Wanna meet my soon-to-be wife Kendall, who I love so much?'_." Adam mimicked in a Leave it to Beaver tone.

Kendall laughed slightly. "Well I'd leave out the attidute but yeah. The reasoning could be was that you wanted you, him, and your siblings to have a better relationship before you told them, that way they would come because they liked you and not because they felt like they had too out of guilt."

Adam looked at her impressed, a small smirk formed on his lips. "You've thought about this haven't you?"

Kendall glanced away, smiling slightly. "Ever since you left and I realized you weren't coming back."

Kendall loved Adam, he was the man she wanted to have that almost happily ever after with. But when he left her, her heart was broken beyond repair. To make matters worse her big brother, the one man she could count on no matter what, had committed what the police ruled, suicide. Her mother was half way around the world, living in London with Kendall's aunt/her sister who was recovering was horrible burns due a laughing gas explosion in an amblance. Sure, she had her father's family but deep down they really didn't like her and she knew it.

"Back to my point Adam, in one years time, after we get married, you and I can get divorced. It won't be nasty I promise you that, my reasoning will be that we have _Inreconiable Differences_. If your family asks the indepth reason, I'm saying it's because you don't want to have kids and you are married to you job."

Adam looked at her, his face fell slightly. No doubt thinking about those seven years filled of the occausional fight about when they will have kids, or get married.

"C'mon, it's not like that isn't true. I doubt me and you will be getting busy during that time to have kids and Adam, let's face it, you've been a work-o-holic since I met you. I highly doubt once we get married that will change, if anything it will increase because you hate being around me." Kendall continued. Her arms were crossed over her chest, as her eyes fell to the floor at the thought. She knew she shouldn't care if he hated her or not, but the idea made her stomach seriously turn. Yet she'd burn to a crisp like her aunt before she ever told that weasel anything.

"Kens, no matter what you do me I couldn't hate you." Adam told her as he took one step towards her, taking her hand into his. She looked back up at him, unable to tell if he was just saying that or really meant it.

"What about what you did and do to me huh? I wish I could say that the feeling the was the same on the other end but I can't, even if knowing you really don't hate me... back to my damn point Adam. After a year we can get divorced and all you will have to do is give me seven-hundred-thousand dollars, _or_ at least half a million." Kendall said softly, unable to say what she really wanted to say. If she was thinking with her heart, thinking as the Kendall she was back when she knew Adam really truly loved her and she loved him, she would have said how much it meant to hear him say that. In fact, if she was that Kendall she highly doubted this conversation would be going on, if anything she'd be begging him to take her back. But that Kendall was gone, and now the fighting bitch Kendall is here in her stead.

Adam looked into her eyes; she looked away, unable to stare back at him. "Kendall…" He softly began, as the office door opened.

An elderly looking man stood before them, a young black haired woman clanged to his arm. Kendall looked over at the pair and knew immediately who those two were.

"Victor, Sabrina. What are you doing here?" Adam asked a little surprised as he turned his head towards the pair.

Victor smiled at Adam as he and the young-bimbo stepped inside the office. "Well I was just about to get lunch with Sabrina, when we thought to come down here and drag you away to come eat something with us." Victor said with a laugh.

"But I see we were interrupting something." Sabrina added with a small smile.

Kendall returned the smile to Victor and Sabrina; her plan could start working if Adam played along. Yet suddenly she felt a knot in her tone stomach now that she was faced to face with the real people she was trying to fool.

Victor turned towards her, his eyes gave her a quick once over then he smiled warmly. Clearly approving, because he gave a quick wink to Adam.

"I see my son as been keeping something from his old man, eh?" Victor said with a small laugh, then he extended his hand. "I'm Victor Newman, Adam's father. It is a pleasure to meet…"

"My fiancée." Adam added quickly with a smile, before his father could finish his sentence. Kendall looked over at Adam, and smiled at him. He was going along with it after all, good boy. "Victor, Sabrina. This is my fiancée Kendall."

Sabrina let out a happy sigh. "That is wonderful, congratulations." She said, as Adam took Kendall's ring finger hand into his. As Victor stared, flabbergasted, at Kendall and Adam's faces, Adam slipped the ring his mother gave him on Kendall's finger before giving her hand a light squeeze.

No one noticed the quick little trick he did, and that knot faded away from her tone stomach as Kendall smiled warmly, her ego and confidence rising. "Thank you, my full name is Kendall Barrett by the way."

"I knew you looked familiar." Victor said, finally snapping out of his trance like state. "You're from that rich family in New York right? Uh, Ned's daughter right?"

Kendall smiled, but shook her head. "Umm, no actually. My father is Ned's cousin, Alan Jr., or AJ for short. Ned is my 2nd or so cousin but he was engaged to my mother when I born so it's kind of an awkward situation, that is way to long to explain." She said, alittle awkwardly with a slight laugh.

"Ah, I knew it. We saw Ed at a party in New York and he was gushing about his great granddaughter, then he started in about her bad choice in a man. If I knew he was talking about my Adam, I would have given him something to complain about." Victor said with a laugh. Kendall, Sabrina, and Adam all laughed all though Sabrina's seemed a bit fake to Kendall.

Kendall couldn't believe Victor actually knew who her family was; this would be horrible when she and Adam did get married. He'd invite them and they'd make another function dreadful, and possibly ruin this whole thing. Damnit all.

"How about we all go to lunch? I mean I would love to get to know my future daughter-in-law, well step-daughter in law." Sabrina said laughing slightly as she smiled, showing off her pearly whites.

Victor's lips transformed into a similar teeth bearing smile, which was more masculine. "I think that would be great. I've only heard what Ed told me about you, and I think it would be great to actually get to know the real you."

Kendall hid her nervousness and only smiled that much brighter. "I'd love to. Adam really didn't tell me much about you all, we were to...umm busy." She said with a small giggle at the end. Kendall turned her head towards Adam as she pulled her hand out of his grasp slightly. "Darling you can take a lunch break right?"

Adam's jaw tightened slightly, she knew he had to work on that proposal but god damnit all to hell she was not doing this by herself and she wasn't below begging and nibbling his ear!

She gave him a look, and Adam knew what it meant. His jaw relaxed and he smiled. "Of course, I can. We all have a lot to talk about." Adam said as he took a step away from Kendall as he grabbed his jacket.

"Yes we do my boy, starting with the fact you never told me you were engaged." Victor said as he put a fatherly arm around Adam's shoulder. "You can tell us all about it on the way to the club." He said with a smile, as Sabrina took Kendall's arm and tugged it along as the four hurried out Adam's office door.

Both had ideas of what to say. Yet the only problem was, would it be the same?

****

To Be Continued


End file.
